


Yup, that's a christmas tree

by WinterAsh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 and 6 of the christmas OTP challenge. Buying a christmas tree/decorating a christmas tree</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Gabriel take Castiel shopping for a tree to surprise Dean. Unfortunately, Cas falls in love with a different tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yup, that's a christmas tree

“He’d want a real one.” Castiel murmured, perusing the selection outside the store and wrapping his coat tighter around himself. 

“Yeah, he has a thing for real trees. I don’t like the smell and animals tend to piss on them.” Sam replied, reaching out to touch one of the branches.

Gabriel groaned and hunkered deeper into his large, green coat. He didn’t do too well with the cold and Castiel didn’t seem to be any better. The brothers shivered and bitched about the cold as they continued from aisle to aisle of pine.

“I’m going to go inside and warm up, look at some ornaments to purchase.” Castiel finally said, rubbing his arms with his mitt covered hands before scurrying back to the store.

“Aren’t you cold?”

Sam looked down at his husband, whom was practically curling up in his jacket to keep warm. Sam smiled and shook his head, “Nah, I’m good with the cold. You go in with Cas, I’ll continue looking.”

“I love you.” Gabriel breathed, giving Sam a sloppy smooch on the cheek before running into the store.

It took a few moments, but he found Castiel staring at artificial trees while holding a small, plush seal in his hands.

“This is bad,” He was muttering to himself, reaching a hand out to gently run his fingers over the black branches, “I want this one.”

“Then why don’t you get it, Cassie?”

Castiel jumped, looking over at him wide eyed as he held a hand to his chest momentarily. He smiled and shook his head once he calmed down and looked at the tree sadly, “He wouldn’t want this one, I’m sure. He would like a real one. A manly one. Not this.”

“But you have a studio, why don’t you just put it up in there?”

Castiel froze, staying absolutely still for a moment before slowly turning to look at Gabriel.

“You’re a genius.”

Gabriel inclined his head, waggled his brows and grinned as he replied with, “Well, yeah, but come on.”

Castiel shoved at his shoulder before hefting the remaining box of the black tree over his shoulder and went back to looking at ornaments, dumping the ones he wanted in Gabriel’s arms. Now he had to buy for two trees and the shorter man was soon nearly invisible under the stack of decorations in his arms.

“Guys, I found a tre- Gabriel, you look like an ornament with legs.”

“Glad you noticed, Sammykins, now unless your arms are absolutely full, would you be a dear and take some of these so I can see where the hell I’m going?” 

Sam immediately hurried forward and scooped half the decorations into his arms, smiling down at the glowering Gabriel.

“Why do you have a tree? Cas, I just spent an hour outside finding the perfect one for your place.” Sam looked genuinely upset, but Castiel just smiled and shook his head.

“It’s for my studio. I loved the tree too much to leave it so I’ll buy both and decorate both. One in my basement studio and the other in our living room.”

“Oh, great. Now, I’m going to find the guy for the tree I’m eying and then we can pay for everything and get started. He’ll be home in three hours so we better work fast.” Sam’s eyes were alight with excitement and he all but bounded off out the door.

“I do believe I am dating a moose-puppy, Cas. A moose-puppy.”

Castiel snorted and rubbed a hand over his mouth to stop himself from full out laughing as he headed towards the cash.

\--

Sam stomped his feet on the welcome mat, apologized to Cas before hurrying through the house with the tree hefted over his shoulder, the pine needles scraping the ceiling and walls as he rushed into the living room, waiting as Castiel hurriedly prepared the base and set it on the floor, tightening the screws that held it up as Sam stuck it in the base.

“Phew, thanks Cas.”

Castiel nodded before going back to the front door and toeing off his boots, grabbing a mop out of the closet and waited for Sam to come back to the front and take off his boots as well.

Gabriel hummed to himself as he dodged the water and snow trekked through the house in his socked feet, his hands laden with multiple bags and the artificial tree Castiel bought himself.

Castiel busied himself with making everyone hot chocolate or tea before they started on the tree. Gabriel, lollipop stuck in mouth, was crouched at the bottom of the tree and wrapping garland around it while Sam took care of the top half. Castiel began unboxing the ornaments and sticking the hooks in them in preparation, setting them all up according to colour and size on the floor. He took a break to cuddle his cat, whom had walked into the room and stared at him until he beckoned her over.

Together, they began putting on the ornaments until just the top remained. Sam handed Castiel the glass angel he had chosen and he oh so carefully put it on top of the tree, smiling at his brother and brother-in-law as they took in how beautiful the tree was.

They had finished just in time as the front door opened and Dean popped his head in to ask why so many shoes were at the front door. His mouth dropped as he took in his brother, lover and brother in law standing in front of a fully decorated tree.

“Oh my.. Castiel? Did you plan all this you minx?”

“Maybe?”

Dean laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around Castiel and bringing him into a kiss. Gabriel and Sam smiled at each other before leaving the room and heading into the kitchen to give the two privacy.


End file.
